


Echidna's Kiss

by MajesticRin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU-Magico (Manga), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Mostly fluff though, Rituals, Romance, attempted humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticRin/pseuds/MajesticRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is filled with magical things such as flying carpets and talking pigs, and Kuroko Tetsuya is not an exception to that!<br/>Determined to live in the city after being kept in isolation,  Kuroko is ready to live his new life.  However, that idea is torn apart when all of the men in the city (including The King) tries to seduce him. From being kidnapped by a red-haired magician with a pet dragon to discovering the dark and dangerous power lurking within him, will Kuroko ever get his wish for a peaceful life granted?<br/>Based on the manga Magico (IWAMOTO Naoki).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Beating Heart [Prologue]

~~~

In the magical town of Seirin, a crowd of people curiously surround the King's palace. Confetti and sparkles decorate their heads as they break out into a dozen of murmurs. 

"What is going on here?" One commoner questions loudly and gains the attention of a novice knight.

"A wedding. The King has chosen a Queen," the knight answers proudly. 

"A wedding?!"

"The King...Marriage?"

"A flash marriage!"

"Apparently The King fell in love with him immediately when he passed by him an hour ago," the knight pauses for a moment and squints, "Ah! But he is quite the charmer if I may say so myself. Just looking at him makes my heart beat faster!"

~~~

~~~

If a person were to spare a glance at Kuroko Tetsuya, they would assume that he was void of any emotions due to his mostly blank (and entrancing) face. However, a subtle frown and the paleness of his knuckles from gripping his bouquet a bit too hard indicated otherwise.

"My queen! Oh, how beautiful must you be?" The King, who was drooling profusely,  cooed as Kuroko walked down the aisle nervously.

Kuroko cringed and trembled in fear. _How in the world did I end up in this situation?_

**[62 minutes ago]**

"Icecream! Icecream for sell!"

"Want to sight-see? Rent out flying carpets over here!"

"Free potion samples! Come here to get some free samples!"

Kuroko's eyes lit up as he stared at the scene before him. There was so much magic, even more than he had expected. Everywhere he look there was a display of it, and the place was filled with people. His lips quirked up into a small smile. Yes, this would be the place that he would finally live his life in and be free. Kuroko walked towards a huge, sparkling fountain to sit on--- or at least he would have if he hadn't bumped into a tall, young man sporting bright orange hair.

"Woah! When did yo-" The man's words died in his throat and suddenly hearts appeared in his pupils. _Ba-thump! Ba-thump!_

"Ah. My apologies," Kuroko bowed down briefly before stating in a monotonous tone, "I must get going now."

"W-w-wait!" The man grabbed Kuroko's wrist along with a number of other people's attention, "I want to treat you out to lunch."

Kuroko took a step back and retracted his hand. "Thank you for the offer, but-"

"Hey! Wait! Why don't you come with me instead?" Another male rudely interrupted and shoved the bright orange-haired man away.

"No! Come with me," said a different person.

"Ditch those losers for me!" 

Just as Kuroko prepared himself to break out into a run, all of the men bickering for a date got down on one knee and shouted:

"Please go out with me!"

And as if the universe had some sort of grudge on Kuroko, a carriage that just so happened as to carry The King passed by, and Kuroko's eyes caught the curious gaze of The King.

_Ba-thump! Ba-thump!_

_~~~_

_~~~_

**[Present]**

"I found him, Shintaro..." A boy wearing a tall, crooked witch hat locked his crimson eyes on the crystal ball before him, which showed a picture of Kuroko desperately dodging away from The King's kiss. "But he is quite something."

"It has been a decade, Akashi..." Shintaro drummed his fingers on the glass table where Akashi sat anxiously, "Do you think that he will remember you?"

"It doesn't matter to me," Akashi stood up and flipped a stray shogi piece he found in his pocket up in the air.

Akashi caught the shogi piece and kissed his knuckles before whispering, "I'm coming for you, Tetsuya."

~~~


	2. Down the Dragon's Throat

Kuroko bit down on his soft, cherry red lip as he gradually grew closer to the abysmal altar up ahead of him. Merry music of celebration played mockingly around him, and while it fueled the enthusiasm of the audience it did nothing but insidiously grate on Kuroko's nerves. 

Fifteen steps... fourteen... thirteen... twelve... eleven... 

Kuroko gained some comfort by staring down at his beautifully arranged bouquet that was painted with the radiant hues of red. Although it was a far-fetched hope, Kuroko wished that by doing so it would take him to a place far away from the spacious, bright room that he was currently was in, where almost every person gazed at him in a lascivious way. He had entertained the idea of escaping before, but the fidgety guards heavily stationed at every possible exit assured his inevitable doom.

ten... nine... eight... seven... six... 

Kuroko took a couple of deep breaths as the number of steps he counted grew smaller and smaller. He raised his head up, causing the fair flower-crown resting on his fluffy, baby-blue hair to tilt downwards. His eyes captured the sight of his love-struck kidnapper, whom failed to notice the impending storm in his impassive stare.

five... four... three... two... one.

"Soon you shall be mine," The King brought his hands together and swooned when Kuroko took his final step.

Kuroko shivered despite being clothed in a stuffy, pearl-white floral wedding dress that hugged his waist rather tightly. In a barely audible voice, he said "I don't know why you have chosen me to be your Queen. Surely there are other women out there that are much more attractive than I'll ever be. After all, I am a male." 

The King raised index finger to his fat lips in response, his heart-eyes locked on the enthralling being before him. The priest began his speech, but the two of them tuned him out. 

"I'm not completely sure myself, but you are unlike anyone I have ever met before." A malicious grin appeared on his face as he purred, "All of my senses tinkle whenever I am near you, and I am overwhelmed with the desire to make you mine."

At that moment the King grasped Kuroko's wrists, causing the bouquet to descend in a dramatic manner. The petals from the crimson roses danced around Kuroko as he tried to get rid of the shock of his new-found proximity with the King. Before he could do so, wet lips came dangerously close to his face. 

Kuroko grimaced and with all of his strength, he desperately pushed away the King's heavy chest away. 

BOOM!

The ground trembled furiously as chairs and stands toppled one another. The lights were engaged in a heated debate on whether or not to keep on or off, sending bursts of color every few seconds. Debris and shrouds of dark-grey dust fell upon everything, sending almost every person in the building to a frenzy of panic. 

"What is going on? What is going on?" A woman from the audience screeched loudly over the frantic shouts of other civilians and guards, repeating her question as if she were a broken record. 

"Wah!" The priest screamed and scrambled away from the altar. 

"D-d-dragon! What the h-hell?!" The king blurted out, pointing his finger at the massive creature that stood terrifyingly close to him. 

Kuroko held his breath. Sure enough, a dragon stood right before him; the obsidian scales of it gleaming pridefully despite being victim of the grey particles. Its ruby, sharp eyes glared briefly at the country's ruler before it snorted and turned its calculating gaze to Kuroko. Very slowly, its jaws opened up, razor sharp yellow teeth slowly becoming in view. Feeling tears slide down his cheeks, Kuroko shut his teal eyes tightly and felt a strong wave of nausea wash over him. Great. He'd spent his first day of freedom being bombarded by childish men, getting abducted by the gross King, and now facing his ultimate demise by becoming the meal of a horrifying creature that he had mistakenly deemed as extinct.

"Your making things difficult for me, Tetsuya."

Kuroko opened his eyes in confusion when he heard his name. He was met with the sight of a handsome boy with red-maroon hair crouching down comfortably on the dragon's fiery red tongue. Kuroko probably would have marveled at the distinct familiarity of the boy's features, but his given situation gave him no time for that.

"What?"

"Come with me," the red-head spoke with authority, and with a fond smile he offered his hand out to Kuroko.

Dazed because of the sincerity of the smile and fearful because of his predicament, Kuroko took his hand and the boy quickly pulled Kuroko towards himself and positioned Kuroko in his arms as if he were a princess. 

Kuroko immediately regretted his decision when he came to a realization that the dragon's jaws closed on them, and that the red-haired boy had leaped down into its throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update!  
> I really have no excuse for it but excessive homework + power outage so now I have to rewrite the whole chapter again because the computer didn't save my work. ;_________;  
> To be honest, I consider this to be half of chapter one (less than half really), so I will update the next half tomorrow or Tuesday at latest when I am finished with it.  
> Thank you guys so much for the kudos/comments/bookmarks/hits they really bring me motivation to write!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! What do you think about the prologue? This is my first multi-chaptered fanfiction, so I am a bit (really) nervous about how it will turn out. This fanfiction is based on the amazing manga Magico (IWAMOTO Naoki). It will have a lot of changes and the plot will diverge at some point. This fanfiction will be updated weekly on Saturdays with the first chapter next week. Thanks for any reads/comments/kudos/bookmarks! :) DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basketball, the great Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. If I did AkaKuro would have been canon by now. I also do not own Magico, Iwamoto Naoki does. (This is also posted up on wattpad on my account called rintwinrin).


End file.
